Fonética al estilo Vulturi
by MaryAlice25
Summary: One-shot: "Por alguna extraña casualidad, los Cullen son mis compañeros de clases y padecen conmigo la tortura de la clase de francés. ¡Ojalá alguien o algo nos salve!" Dedicado a mi querido profesor de francés y a mis Witches. Disfrútenlo!


**Disclaimer** La Saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Este fic va dedicado a todo el 4A-1 Inglés-Francés y al sufrimiento que han tenido que vivir

Con amor

MaryAlice25

* * *

**"FONÉTICA AL ESTILO VULTURI"**

¡Qué tortura es la vida en la escuela! La clase de francés es la peor de todas.

No puedo concebir algo más terrible. No es que no me guste la materia, es sólo que nuestro pseudo profesor de francés, el Sr. Winston, es un total fraude. Es algo así como una mala broma, pero lo triste es que sucede en verdad y debo soportarlo todo el semestre.

Sólo mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de clase comprenden el tedio tan insoportable que experimento cada día.

Hace un mes, más o menos, los Cullen se mudaron a ésta ciudad, y por algún extraño designio del destino, terminamos haciendo amistad.

¡Son fantásticos! Y eso alegra un poco la gris rutina escolar.

Edward, Bella y Alice están conmigo en la clase de francés y comparten mi dolor.

El fin de semana pasado, fui a conocer su casa y estuvimos hablando del tema, entre otras cosas.

-Debería estar jubilado –me quejé– parece que tiene más de cien años.

-Seguro sufre demencia senil –convino Bella.

-¡¿Qué, no se han dado cuenta?! –dijo Alice horrorizada.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué?

-La razón por la que está tan obsoleto –insistió ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No ¿cuál? –pregunté

-Huele a museo, eso sí lo noté –acotó Bella.

-Es – un – vampiro –Alice separó cada palabra con cuidado.

-Uno muy, muy viejo –agregó Edward.

No me lo podía creer.

-Pero eso no quita que no sepa nada de nada –contraataqué-. No tiene la menor idea de cómo dar una clase, ni del idioma, ni de la pronunciación, ni nada.

-Es cierto… ¡No lo soporto más, Edward! –chilló Bella.

-¿Tú te quejas? –le respondió–. En todas las veces que he tenido que repetir el bachillerato, nunca, nunca me encontré con algo así.

-¿Qué tal si lo… reemplazamos? –sugirió Alice con una sonrisa angelical.

-¡Sí, sí, por favor! –Bella y yo al unísono

-Sólo si estuviera haciendo algo contra las reglas –dijo Edward dubitativo–, tendríamos que "detenerlo" –una sonrisa malévola brilló en su rostro.

-¡Edward! Ni se te ocurra inventar algo en contra de tu profesor –Esme nos pilló a mitad del complot.

-¡Pero mamá!

-Nada de peros. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

-Hazlo por la familia; sé paciente, hijo –terció Carlisle.

-Pero es horrible, ¡se los juro! –dije yo.

-Pero él no le ha causado daño a nadie –insistió mamá Cullen.

-Créeme –dijo Bella–, toda la escuela nos aplaudiría si los libramos de él.

Alice intentó con una maniobra diferente.

-Y, ¿ qué tal si alguno de ustedes nos enseña?. Podríamos mover unos cuantos hilos y listo.

-No

-Entonces Rose

-No, chicos, no. Terminen el semestre en paz.

-Claro, cualquiera puede enseñar francés, todos saben francés ¡menos yo! ¡hum! –se quejó Bella.

-"Désolé" –le dije, y Edward y Alice se rieron conmigo.

-María, cuando seas una hermosa y fuerte inmortal intenta burlarte –me gruñó, pero luego rompimos a reír todos.

Finalmente me llevaron a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvimos francés, otra vez… ¡Qué horror!

-Bon Yur! Bon Yur! –entró el esperpento. Edward gruñó.

-Oyordui nus alons lire an histuar –continuó el Sr. Winston.

-"Une histoire" –corrigió Alice.

-Es verdad, histoire es femenino, se dice une histoire, no un –insistí yo.

-No, no, no señorita; porque éste es un cuento, así que será masculino.

-Imbécil –rugió Edward muy bajito.

La historia era "Le trua peti cochón" (Les trois petits cochons). Después de más de una hora de suplicio sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar con tanto '_plutar_', '_putetre_' y demás expresiones del "_français_ al estilo Winston".

Lo peor fue cuando opinó sobre la fresca mañana que hacía: al vernos a todos abrigados dijo "_Ce matín il fe Freud_"

¿Qué tenía que ver Freud en todo esto?

Yo ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

Al final de la clase, nos entregó las calificaciones del pseudo examen que nos había tomado. Yo saqué 5; Alice, 6.5; Edward, 3 y Bella… ¡Bella sacó 9!

Alice estalló, y cómo no hacerlo; esas notas eran un insulto, y por si fuera poco, así perderíamos la materia y tendríamos que soportarlo un semestre más.

-Lo siento, Srta. Cullen –Le contestó el Sr. Winston–, pero ésa es su calificación. Más vale que se aplique y aprenda algo de francés.

Alice parecía a punto de arder en llamas. Todos la mirábamos con pánico a la espera de su reacción. Pero fue el Sr. Winston quien habló:

-Usted me recuerda a mí, Srta. Cullen, cuando yo era estudiante; pero ahora que soy maestro me comporto de forma diferente. Usted también, ahora actúa así, rebelde, pero cuando sea maestra, será como yo.

No le quitábamos los ojos de encima. Al fin, ella sólo regresó a su asiento, silenciosa, perdida, en shock.

Fuimos juntos a su casa después de clases; Alice no paraba de quejarse de lo que ocurrió:

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con él?!

-Me niego a repetir el semestre con él –me quejé yo también.

-Y lo peor es que Bella sí aprobó. ¡Ése tipo está mal!

-¡Edward, cállate! –protestó ella.

-Carlisle no podrá ignorarnos ésta vez –sentenció Alice.

Papi Cullen nos acompañó a clases el siguiente día, en calidad de representante para hablar con el "profesor" sobre nuestras notas.

Se encerró en la oficina del Sr. Winston durante el receso. Cuando salió se veía derrotado, como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido.

-No se preocupe, Dr. Cullen, les pondré un trabajo extra a los muchachos y en cuanto a usted, no olvide las clases a las 5:30 pm en el campus de Agronomía.

Winston le dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejó sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté

-Se arreglará lo de sus notas.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué te veo tomando clases aquí? –preguntó Alice.

-Ah… Pues… El Sr. Winston me invitó a asistir a un curso/seminario de medicina.

-Pero no irás –dijo Bella

-Déjalo que vaya y que sienta lo que nosotros sentimos –se rió Edward con malicia.

-Ya verán que no es tan malo, chicos, deben ser comprensivos –nos dijo con una sonrisa nada, nada convincente.

El fin de semana pasó tranquilo, la vida era hermosa sin Winston en la agenda.

La semana que empezó no pude pasarme por casa de mis queridos amigos porque tuve que ayudar a mi tía y cuidar a mis primos. De todos modos, salí con Bella y Alice el sábado siguiente y por la tarde pasé a visitar al resto de la familia.

-Ni te imaginas cómo le ha ido a Carlisle con Winston –se rió Alice.

Edward se carcajeó.

-Cuéntenme –les pedí.

-Yo creí que su paciencia era infinita, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hasta él tiene límites –agregó Edward.

-No creo. Yo pienso más bien que es cosa de Winston, es insufrible –dijo Bella.

Edward continuó:

-Lleva asistiendo al curso toda la semana. Al principio lo hacía de buena voluntad, pero ahora es sólo porque se siente comprometido.

-Después de la primera clase, Winston insistió en que se inscribiera de forma permanente –añadió Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque según Winston, Carlisle no está bien preparado –puntualizó Edward y todos nos reímos a coro.

En ése momento noté que Carlisle entraba en la estancia.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran –dijo.

-¡Ahora ves lo que tenemos que soportar! –le acusó Bella.

-Y que es tan, tan sabio – comenzó Edward -¿por qué no lo envías a Italia?

-¡Edward! No seas tan cruel –Esme, otra vez acabando la diversión.

-Mamá… -comenzó él, pero Carlisle le interrumpió.

-Por favor, por favor, Esme. No sabes lo que dices ¿cruel? Ése Winston es cruel, no Edward.

-Pero, Carlisle… ¿tú?

-Piensa en esos pobres humanos. ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlos?

Carlisle puso cara de súplica.

Ella se enojó más:

-Carlisle Cullen. No puedo creerlo de ti. No enviarás a un inocente con los Vulturis sólo por un capricho y punto. –lo sermoneó ella severamente– O te atienes a las consecuencias.

Ok. Ahí se iba nuestra última oportunidad de librarnos del horror de Winston. Mamá Cullen había neutralizado todo intento de sublevación.

El lunes por la mañana, como haciendo eco de la derrota sufrida en casa, perdimos una batalla con Winston y traicionamos nuestros principios.

Estalló un pequeño desacuerdo en el aula en el cual una compañera se quejaba de Winston. Él reclamaba respeto por ser el titular de la cátedra y ella se defendía con argumentos más contundentes.

-El respeto se gana, no se impone –murmuró Edward.

-Es un pesado –me quejé.

Entonces la conversación dio un giro y el Sr. Winston se dispuso a interrogarnos:

-¿Quieren o no que yo siga siendo su maestro? Porque si no quieren me voy, y verán ustedes qué hacen con la nota. ¿Quieren o no?

Silencio total.

Todos nos mirábamos mientras de forma muy elocuente, era obvio que pensábamos lo mismo. El 'NO' flotaba en el aire.

Entonces Winston comenzó a preguntar uno por uno.

-Sr. Sánchez, ¿quiere o no que siga siendo su profesor?

-Uhm… -dudó un compañero– me acojo a la mayoría.

Y así siguió consultando hasta llegar a nuestra zona.

-Srta. González, ¿sí o no?

Nuestra compañera, más buena que una santa, contestó que "sí" con timidez y entonces no tuvimos más opción.

Traicionando a nuestra conciencia, nuestra dignidad, nuestros principios, nos vendimos por una nota.

-¿Sr. Cullen? –preguntó Winston.

-Sí –dijo Edward derrotado.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Sí –dije yo también.

Habíamos traicionado nuestras convicciones.

El martes, en cambio, había mucho revuelo en la escuela. El ambiente estaba festivo pero tenso. Era como si fuera a venir el Presidente o algo así, pero nosotros estábamos tan abatidos por la inminente clase de francés, que no dimos demasiada importancia al asunto.

La clase de Literatura Americana era la gloria. Me encantaba, sobre todo el Dark Romanticism, pero la cruel realidad nos golpeaba duramente al saber que a la siguiente hora tocaba con Winston.

-¡Wow! ¡Éste es nuestro día de suerte! –susurró Alice emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward.

-Dime que no tendremos francés –suplicó Bella.

-¡Sshh! No lo digas, ¡no lo invoquen! –les dije yo– Lleva 5 minutos de retraso, ojalá no aparezca.

-No, no es eso –dijo Alice– Sí vendrá.

-¡Aww! –nos derrumbamos Bella y yo.

-Pero tranquilas ¡Hay sorpresas! –canturreó.

-¿Quieres dejarlas en suspenso? –preguntó el joven vampiro nerd.

-¡No es justo, Edward! Dime qué pasa.

-No. –se rió Alice– esperen y verán.

Acto seguido, Winston entró en el aula con todos sus libros y trastos y todo.

-Bon Yur, bon yur.

¡Ay, no! Me iba a explotar una arteria como tuviera que seguir escuchándolo.

Comenzó con su perorata en su francés mal masticado y se atrevió a mancillar la literatura.

Sacó un montón de carteles y "flascards" para enseñarnos los autores del siglo XX. ¡Qué horror!

-¡Ahí vienen!

Me sentí emocionada, sea lo que sea, nos libraría de la clase de Winston.

Entraron en la sala el Director, seguido de varias personas.

El primero, y que parecía más importante, era un hombre alto, de cabellos largos, negros y mirada curiosa. Detrás de él venían dos hombres más altos y fornidos que podrían ser sus guardaespaldas y por último, cerrando la delegación… ¿Carlisle?

El Director habló:

-Buen día, señores estudiantes, Dr. Winston, lamento interrumpir su clase, pero les vengo a comunicar que el día de hoy tenemos el honor de contar con la visita de uno de nuestros mayores benefactores.

-¡Aro! ¿Ésa es la sorpresa? –preguntó Bella en un susurro discreto.

La vampiresa de cabellos negros asintió con energía

Los mayores hablaban al frente y se presentaban y todo. Carlisle se mantenía en silencio en un segundo plano. Se veía algo preocupado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Carlisle? – preguntó Bella.

-Le preocupa que Esme se enoje con él por haber traído a los Vulturis –explicó Ed

-Pero no es culpa suya en lo absoluto – añadió Alice – simplemente resulta que Aro ha puesto algo de dinero en esta institución. ¡Pura casualidad!

-¿Casualidad? Sí, claro.

Ya me habían contado sobre las reglas y los Vulturis, así que no me sorprendió. De hecho yo le guardaba cierta admiración a Aro. Pero de ahí a pensar que sólo era una coincidencia…

-Créeme, no tuvimos nada que ver –prometió Edward.

- …Así que por favor, continúen con sus clases. No hagan caso de nuestra presencia. Prosiga, Dr. Winston –concluyó el Director.

Hubo un murmullo de rechazo o más bien un lamento en toda el aula, pero de todas formas reanudamos la lección.

-Continuemos con el circo –rezongué en voz baja.

-¡Se levanta el telón! –Añadió Alice, siguiéndome la corriente.

Winston comenzó a hablar de obras y escritores en francés, mientras que Aro Vulturi tomaba asiento entre nosotros.

-Van a escoger un autor y preparar la exposición en francés y en español –decía el vejete–, porque si no entienden en francés, lo entienden en español y si alguien no entiende español lo entiende en francés.

-¡Claro, porque no entendemos nuestra propia lengua materna! –dijo alguien desde el fondo del salón.

Luego, Winston pasó a la fascinante cátedra de francés, para lo cual nos entregó más hojas con unos diálogos que estaban más apropiadas para preescolar que para nosotros.

Aro ponía caras con cada tontería de Winston; parecía como si tuviera náuseas o algo así. Y eso que aún faltaba lo peor.

Pasados 5 minutos, Winston tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos con la traducción. Comenzó a "leer" el dichoso diálogo como si descifrara algún código ultrasecreto. No hace falta mencionar la terrible, más bien horrorosa pronunciación con la que lo hacía. ¿¡Que, nunca estudió fonética!?

-Miren eso –susurró Alice.

Aro había perdido la compostura, incluso tenía un extraño tic, le temblaba una ceja. ¿Tanta era la impresión de escuchar a Winston?

Sí. Sí lo era.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, medio en shock y se dirigió a Winston en perfecto francés.

-¡La phonétique! ¡Surtout la phonétique! ¡La phonétique est la chose la plus importante! –le decía con la ceja aún temblándole. Luego llamó en voz alta–: Félix.

El enorme Vulturi estuvo a su lado en un suspiro; él le hizo una seña con la cabeza y entonces Félix se llevó a Winston del salón.

Un murmullo curioso se hizo presente. Todos los estudiantes se asomaron al pasillo para ver lo que sucedía. El resto de los delegados salieron algo nerviosos. Aro nos sonrió amablemente y salió también.

-No hace falta que les diga lo que va a suceder ¿o sí? –preguntó la vidente.

-¿Debería sentir lástima por Winston? –reflexionaba Bella.

Los cuatro nos miramos mientras lo pensábamos…

-¡Nooo! –dijimos al unísono y nos echamos a reír.

Poco después percibimos un ligero olor a incienso flotando perezosamente en el aire. El olor de la victoria.

Al siguiente día se le notificó a nuestro curso que el Dr. Winston había desaparecido misteriosamente y por ello ya no sería nuestro profesor de francés ni de literatura.

Fue increíble pero cierto. Todo el curso se levantó y aplaudían con verdadero entusiasmo.

-¡Qué bueno que existe la justicia! Aunque sea la vampírica –dije

Pasamos el resto del día bromeando y divirtiéndonos en la hora libre. Pero para el viernes ya teníamos profesor nuevo.

-¡Ojalá no sea tan malo como Winston! –decía Bella

-No creo que existan dos como él –acoté yo.

Alice y Edward se miraron y se rieron de su chiste privado. Iba a preguntarles qué era lo graciosos cuando una voz melodiosa me interrumpió.

-Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Madame Hale. Je suis votre professeur de francais…

-¡¿Rosalie?!

-No se nos ocurrió nadie mejor –respondió Edward.

El resto de nuestros compañeros miraban boquiabiertos a la nueva prof.

- Al menos ahora sí aprenderemos algo – concluí.


End file.
